


Sex and Candy

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets curious.  Written November 18, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Author: jadestrick  
> Title: Sex and Candy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Sexual Themes  
> Notes: This is Month Five of the Drabble Challenge at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "Chocolate Frog" and as usual, it is exactly 100 words. (I love this fic. I think it's one of my favorites.)

_Ribbit._

There. The corner. He knew he hadn't been imagining it.

After Potions, he saw another.

After Transfiguration, another.

After dinner, he headed for bed.

 _Ribbit._

He followed the frog.

It jumped away.

He reached for it again.

It jumped away.

He chased it. It led him to the door of an abandoned classroom. He pushed the door open and saw her.

She smiled and leaned onto her elbows against the professor's desk. Her naked, freckled skin peeked through the witch's robe that hung on her shoulders.

"I knew they were your favorite."

Draco grinned, locking the door behind him.


End file.
